LEGO Justice League (Series)
The LEGO Justice League series is a series in the Post-Hogwarts Timeline that started in 2013 and continues today. In addition to this, it is the main series of that continuity. Four films have been released with one more in development. The series was originally planned to be a pair of trilogies, culminating with a LEGO Justice League 6 that would lead into a Batman solo film that would end the Post-Hogwarts series. However, in 2017 Jack Hillebrecht announced that due to the amount of time the films were taking to make, the Post-Hogwarts series was to be cancelled with LEGO Justice League 5 being reworked into a finale for the franchise. Films *LEGO Justice League (February 18, 2013) *LEGO Justice League 2 (August 25, 2013) *LEGO Justice League 3 (April 5, 2014) *LEGO Justice League 4 (August 12, 2016) *LEGO Justice League 5 (August 23, 2019) Story LEGO Justice League The Scarecrow is stealing resources for his fear experiments, but is stopped by Batman and sent back to Arkham Asylum. He is there approached by crime boss "Knuckles" Konger who has stolen and ancient power called The Book of Eternity. However, Scarecrow sprays the boss with his fear gas and steals the book. Meanwhile, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman meet in the basement of The Daily Planet and discuss the problem, the Scarecrow has a power he cannot control. Superman had called them there, and after a brief quarrel upon the first meeting, the meeting comes to order. Meanwhile, Scarecrow creates an evil clone of Batman who finds them. After fighting, Batman is gassed and Bizarro Batman retreats. Back in the Scarecrow's lair, Konger's gang come back for revenge. Scarecrow uses the book to defeat them, and then they swear allegiance to him. Scarecrow wants to build a superweapon to spread his fear gas, and learns of an ancient evil, a demon called Parallax made of concentrated fear. He reveals that he wants to release Parallax, who is trapped in the Phantom Zone to serve his purposes. Scarecrow and his new gang take over Arkham Asylum to begin to execute their plan. The Justice League arrives at the Asylum to stop the Scarecrow, but he has released Mr. Freeze, The Joker, Poison Ivy, and The Penguin; and they along with Konger's gang and Bizarro Batman fight the Justice League. Meanwhile, Scarecrow releases Parallax to fuel the machine, but Parallax refuses to cooperate with the Scarecrow's plan. Instead, Parallax takes control of the Scarecrow, and they transform into a massive serpent. The Justice League fight the demon, and Batman and Superman cause an explosion in its mouth and, in pain, the Spirit of Parallax returns to the phantom zone, abandoning Scarecrow. Furious that he was foiled by both the League and Parallax, Scarecrow attempts to use the full power of the book to annihilate the League, but, unable to control its full power, is absorbed into the energy. Aquaman predicts that Scarecrow and Parallax may return someday. Batman responds saying "We'll be ready for them." LEGO Justice League 2 Summary Coming soon LEGO Justice League 3 When evidence of the survival presumed dead Superman surfaces, Batman must come out of his retirement to find him. Meanwhile, Parallax's followers help Parallax return to power. Can the Justice League defeat Parallax once and for all?